


Dress Up

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Millicent's Pets [22]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Baby, M/M, My'A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Millicent does not to dress up.





	Dress Up

Millicent made it very clear some time back that Things Did Not Go On Her. Ginger Pet had been understanding (and she hadn’t even needed to draw blood), but she’d had to re-establish her boundaries to the Black Pet, and then to the small kitten.

My’A, on the other hand… he will lie there, mostly sleeping, allowing increasingly towering stacks of items to be placed on him. He didn’t mind as long as it didn’t hurt, but therein lies a slippery slope, and Millicent is worried that My’A will never learn to stand up for himself.

Millicent knows it is only a matter of time before the she-pet learns. For now, the kitten is good at only pulling ears and tails a little, and understanding when _no_ means _no._  Millicent would never draw blood from a kitten unless it was in extreme self-defence, but she’ll give little warning noises and light swats, or walk away.

Not My’A. That freak of a kitten just goes bounding back for more punishment.

Which is why Millicent is sitting at the top of the cat tree, kneading at the soft, plushy seat. This is her first time actually on it, but she-kitten can’t ascend without the bigger pets to lift her, so Millicent can avoid the current shenanigans and watch like the queen she truly is.

My’A is - well, ‘interesting’ is likely the best word for it. He likes the cold room, and he still meows, and he falls over his own feet. He doesn’t seem to want to get past the kitten stage, even though his body is rapidly filling out. 

He also plays so _intensely_. Millicent likes a little hunting, and a little grooming, but My’A is an attention _whore_. This means she gets to watch, and not be too bothered by unwanted advances, so it works for all parties.

And right now, My’A is currently being covered in false-furs like the pets wear on their bald parts. He’s got all strange angles and shapes, bits sticking around his legs and flanks, his tail, paws, and face the only cat-things left. A weird little - false head - on top of his head, over his ears… it looks a bit like the Shiny and White ones, but not quite. There’s frilly things, and fluffy things, and shiny things. He gnaws at sections of the different coverings they change him into, happily posing as the pets fuss and wave flat toys in front of him.

When they put matching false fur on both My’A and the she-kitten, the bigger pets screech in _unfeline_ tones. It’s alarming for a moment, until she reads the body language as over-stimulated, not distressed. They cling to one another as My’A grooms she-kitten, and Millicent lifts her leg to groom herself.

They can’t see how amused she is. They might try to do the same to her, if she does.


End file.
